Bruno Bucciarati vs Najenda
Intro Necro: A good leader has to make sacrifices for their teams, and sometimes, something horrible is revealed about the boss, that the leader has to set out on their own to take them down. Mercer: And some times, they have spiritual weapons to help them out! Much like these two. Necro: Bruno Bucciarati, the leader of the Buccarati gang, and wielder of the stand Sticky Fingers. Mercer: And Najenda, leader of Night Raid, and wielder of the Bio-Teigu, Susanoo. Necro: I'm Necro and he's Mercer. Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Bruno Zips Into DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Born to a lowly fisher man in 1980, Bruno had an uneventful life until he was seven, when his parents divorced. Knowing that his mother would move on and make a new family, Bruno stayed with his father, who would be unable to do such a thing. Mercer: He's a true man at seven? Damn, he puts us to shame. Well, Bruno's father worked hard, in the hopes that his son could go to the city and get an education. But everything changed one day, when Bruno was about twelve years old. He and his father picked up two men who claimed to be fishermen, but, one of them left his fishing rod on the boat, so Bruno and his dad went to give it to him, and they soon found out that the men were gangsters, involved in the drug trade. Damn, that's just unlucky. Necro: Bruno's dad got shot seven times, but, luckily for him, a coast guard ship just so happened to pass by, and the gangsters ran away. Bruno's dad was sent to the hospital, and later that night two gangsters came by to finish the job. And they would have, if not for Bruno, who killed both of them with a kitchen knife. Well, he knew the police couldn't protect him or his family, so he joined the mafia, Passione, in order to protect his father and himself. Mercer: (Sniff) Damn, we'd better step up our game, this guy's done better then we have in twelve years then we've done in fifteen! Well, Bruno joined Passione in the hope of stomping out the Drug trade, but that hope was dashed in just a few years, as he found out that despite it's claims of fighting the drug trade, Passione was in fact selling drugs, more aggressively then the previous mafia family had been. This...pissed Bruno off, to say the least, as he flat out formed a team to take down the boss and stop the drug trade once and for all. Necro: But to join Passione, Bruno had to pass an entrance test, one which he passed with ease, even earning himself a Stand, a supernatural power which comes from a soul. Bruno's stand is known as Sticky Fingers. Horrible name, but amazing power. Mercer: Sticky Fingers has the ability to create Zippers on whatever it punches or touches. Najenda Ga Kills DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Night Gang-Prelude Night Gang-FIGHT! Verdict Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Fist vs Club Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Akame ga Kill vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs Video Games Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:What if? Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer 2020 Category:Necromercer Post Reboot